


[Без названия]

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание №1: первый мой ДиноКас<br/>Примечание №2: обоснуя нет. Честно. Не ищите даже.<br/>Примечание №3: идея не моя, но автор её предпочёл остаться неназванным, ибо стесняется<br/>Примечание №4, последнее:  Шаула, ты просила. Наверное, не совсем то, что ты хотела, но это мой первый раз...</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Без названия]

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание №1: первый мой ДиноКас  
> Примечание №2: обоснуя нет. Честно. Не ищите даже.  
> Примечание №3: идея не моя, но автор её предпочёл остаться неназванным, ибо стесняется  
> Примечание №4, последнее: Шаула, ты просила. Наверное, не совсем то, что ты хотела, но это мой первый раз...

\- Дин...  
\- Да блин, Кас, давай уже, не тяни кота за...  
\- Я хотел сказать лишь, что больно это будет.  
\- Знаю, видел. Переживу, - нарочито равнодушно бросил Дин и снова откинулся на подушку, закрыв глаза.  
Кастиэль осторожно присел на постель рядом, закатал рукава до локтя. Вытянул правую руку над тяжело вздымающейся грудью Дина и снова замер. Не дождавшись никаких действий с его стороны, Дин приоткрыл левый глаз. Увидев, что ангел опять застыл в нерешительности, он нетерпеливо цокнул языком.  
\- Ну?! Что сидим, кого ждём?!  
Ему не терпелось покончить с этим. Пластырь ведь тоже лучше отодрать одним движением и не мучиться, так?  
Кастиэль хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Облизнул пересохшие приоткрытые губы, подался вперёд. Дин поспешно зажмурился и затаил дыхание. Едва тёплые пальцы коснулись футболки, и Дину показалось, что она расползается прямо на нём. Кожу обожгло то ли холодом, то ли жаром, то ли просто болью - он не успел разобрать, как грудь насквозь прошило так, что из глаз искры посыпались. Винчестер стиснул зубы, но адская (именно так, несмотря на то, что это был вовсе не демон) боль усиливалась с каждым мгновением. Рука ангела почему-то дрогнула, и плавное погружение сбилось, резкий рывок взорвал нервные окончания нестерпимой, невыносимой мукой, прожигая всё его существо. Он прокусил губу, кровь тонкой струйкой стекала по подбородку на шею, но он этого не чувствовал. Тело выгнуло над постелью, и Дин закричал. Вдруг его чем-то прижало обратно к кровати, чем-то тяжёлым и тёплым, а губ коснулось нечто мягкое и влажное. Боль быстро отпускала, сжимаясь до размеров кулака, который медленно выходил из его груди. Он расслышал что-то, похожее на "прости-прости-прости-Дин-прости-меня", и резко распахнул глаза. Цветные круги не давали сфокусироваться, а когда ему это всё-таки удалось, Дин был немало удивлён, обнаружив, что Кас лежит на нём сверху, неловко, торопливо целуя его лицо и шепча, как молитву, извинения. На мгновение он поймал виноватый взгляд ярко-синих глаз, а затем ощутил на своих губах лёгкий поцелуй. После этого Кас быстро отстранился, чинно сложил руки на коленях, словно послушный первоклассник, и слегка дрожащим голосом спросил, глядя прямо перед собой:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Дин облизнул сочащуюся сукровицей ранку, с трудом сел: в груди неприятно жгло, во всём теле разливалась предательская слабость.  
\- Н-нормально, - выдавил он. В горле было сухо, он закашлялся.  
\- После этого... этой процедуры у вас наступает обезвоживание. Я принесу воды, - с этими словами ангел поспешно встал и направился на кухню. За окном послышался знакомый гул мотора: вернулся Сэм.


End file.
